


Love and Blood Lust

by TsukkiDinoSimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Crossdressing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death, Other, Pretty Setter Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiDinoSimp/pseuds/TsukkiDinoSimp
Summary: They say love can come at either the best or worst time.Kozume Kenma never really understood how love could come at the worst time until he meets the target he gets assigned to assassinate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 16





	Love and Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing here so please go easy on me! Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic!  
> (My keyboard is a bitch so there might be errors!)

His expression was void of emotion, holding the gun infront of his target's face who's eyes were filled with such terror at the sight infront of him. 

Without hesitation or any sort of second thought, Kenma shot him straight in the face with his expression not once twitching at the sight of another lifeless body who's life he had taken for the fifth time this week.

Whipping out his smartphone, his slender fingers dialed the number that he has called the same amount of times he had taken a person's life this week.

"It's finished, Kageyama Tobio has been eliminated.."

"You did well once again, Agent K, we'll inform his lover, Hinata Shoyou, that he had simply gotten into an accident.."

A man's deep voice was heard from the other line, sounding quite proud of Kenma finishing another mission that quickly. Taking a deep breath, Kenma rechecked the now dead male just to be sure once more.

"Oh, and the boss wants to see you.."

\-----

Despite his short height, his steps were long and full of confidence as he walked to the location of the room almost everyone has dreamed of entering, the room where the mastermind of it all was in.

Kozume Kenma was known for having things done rather quickly and professionally, which was why he's known to be one of the fortunate ones who now stand at the very top of the ranking.

His small yet rough hand wrapped itself around the doorknob, the other gently knocking before twisting it, slowly opening the door where the sight of his desk chair was immediately seen from there.

Turning the chair around, arms crossed along with his legs with a small smile on his face was displayed. Kenma sent a curt nod towards his way, walking over to the chair infront of the male to sit down.

Letting his small body rely it's entire weight on the leather seat, he let out a small sigh before meeting the gaze of his boss, the man he has been working for, for 5 whole years.

Sawamura Daichi.

The man behind everything with the government having him covered if he were to make a mistake, his calloused hands now neatly on his lap as he cleared his throat.

"Kenma.."

Despite knowing each other way before Kenma had decided to work for him, they remained formal with one another in or outside the workplace. The bleached haired male didn't mind at all, rather, he preferred that they keep the boss and employee relationship.

"Hello?"

The soft voice of a male was heard from the door, slowly letting himself in with a couple of files being in his grasp as he walked towards the two of them.

That was Sugawara Koushi, the loyal secretary and ex lover of Daichi, despite ending their relationship, it amazed Kenma how well they didn't let any of the last effect their work.

"Ah, Suga, do you have the files?"

He nodded, handing the envelopes to the male incharge before heading to one of the couches in the room, taking a seat to simply observe them or pitch in when needed.

"You heard of him right?"

Throwing the picture of a jet black haired male to Kenma, he took a quick glance at it before immediately knowing who he was. In the picture was Kuroo Tetsuro, a man who was capable of many things.

Not only has he stolen private government data, he had threatened to leak them to the public if they didn't to his bidding. Obviously, the government weren't fools to actually listen to someone who had luck by his side and managed to steal the data.

"Let me guess, you want me to take him out?"

Although his voice sounded bored, it had a hint of cockiness in it. He was going to deal with the government's number 1 enemy, the man who had managed to steal such protected data from them.

Daichi hummed, nodding his head as he handed him the information they had managed to obtain through basic data and with the help of spies they hired.

"So, will you do it?"

Kenma sighed, not only has he just finished ending someone's pathetic life, he had to end another one once again. He was still exhausted considering his rather low stamina despite it being needed.

Meeting the eyes of his boss once more, Kenma shook his hand with eyes that were half lidded, he definitely needed a nap before he sets off to even find the man tomorrow.

"Looks like you're tired, I'll dismiss you for today so you'll have enough energy for tomorrow.."

Daichi chuckled, handing the files to Kenma who took it without any sort of hesitation. Maybe he could read the male's available information while he relaxes on his bed so he'll be ready by tomorrow.

Or maybe he could take a nap first before reading so he could take note of it more accurately, Kenma shrugged as he simply ordered his driver to take him home.

Letting his head lean on the window, the bleached haired male let his eyes slowly close shut for a quick nap. Unbeknownst to him, the car had passed by a certain bed head male who watched the car pass by him.

"Interesting, looks like I'm free for today.."

His signature cat like grin was displayed on his face as he took a sip of his bubble tea, taking out his phone to inform a few people about what was to come tomorrow.

Kenma unlocked the door to his well secured apartment, tossing his keys to a nearby bowl he had as he wasted no time into heading to his bedroom, the loneliest room in all of his large yet empty home.

Collapsing on his bed, he felt himself drowsy to slowly feeling his eyes close shut as he drifts off to a possibly dreamless sleep.

Hours passed, the sun had peacefully set for it to return for the other day while Kenma had just woken up, eyes still half lidded as he looked around his empty bedroom.

The grey walls and plain design made it even more empty, sighing heavily to himself, Kenma got himself up to refresh his mind to prepare for what was to come tomorrow.

"Kuroo Tetsuro.."

His target's name left his mouth, reading the data on him that he could use to his advantage. The man was someone who was good at chemistry and knew how to brew a good poison, apparently that's what he does for a living.

Needless to say that could be a problem, Kenma was trained to take in potions for his body to get used to it, a chill was sent to his spine at the thought of the days when he was still in training.

Simple poisons that could be bought anywhere could be effortless for him to swallow without dying but this man knew how to brew unique and stronger ones even the government has yet to see. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the male's usual schedule. By noon he would visit a small café to enjoy a cup of coffee and some apple pie. The route he took last time was by the abandon alleyway with no guards or any weapon in hand. However, the spies decided not to harm him just for precaution.

Was that how big of a deal he was?

Realizing the sun was slowly getting up to shine for everyone once again, Kenma groaned, walking to the closet to get himself changed of what was to come for today.

Today was the day he starts his mission to bring back the head of Kuroo Tetsuro, the so far number enemy of the government. It could either go smoothly or roughly, it'll depend on the man himself.

It could be a trap to lure in people so he'll forget about even thinking of killing him there, perhaps he could follow him to his home where he could peacefully make it look like it was nothing but a case of suicide.

He goes to clubs at night, alone, where he usually gets wasted to the brim and his driver picks him up at exactly 11:30 pm. That could be information of use.

No, he'll have the advantage as it is his home, he could have better weapons or poisons laying around nearby. What in the world could be the best and safest way to end the male's pathetic life?

"The club.."

That's it!

He could get him to drink till he's a goner then he can strike, all he needs to do is to act like a harmless person that could get close to him.

Wearing some fancy suit could be suspicious, what can get a man to get his guard down when he comes to drink?

"Are you an idiot?"

Oikawa joked as he took a sip of his piping hot coffee, chuckling at the cluelessness of his co-worker who tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Oikawa Tooru was atleast a rank lower than him, after getting on break after his mission, he lost his chance to rise higher as Kenma had surpassed him in no time.

"Kozu, it's simple!"

He sang playfully, booping the bleached haired male's nose who furrowed his eyebrows in response to the sudden touch. Kozume Kenma wasn't one who was fond with people randomly touching him unless it was necessary.

"Don't be so grumpy now!"

The brunette whined, taking another sip of his coffee as Kenma patiently waited for the answer of his question.

"Oh god, just dress up as some cute girl and seduce him!"

Kenma was taken aback by the answer, freezing in his spot as Oikawa bursted into a fit of laughter at his the male's reaction. The poor male was too quick with his missions that he never had to experience such things.

"But, I'm a guy.."

"With a pretty face!"

He interrupted, just in time for Akaashi to join in, curious as to what they could be talking about. Akaashi Keiji was the same rank as Oikawa, a silent one aswell but knew how to hold a conversation going.

"So, I just dress as a girl?"

"Yes! You have a nice slender figure so a dress with less cleavage would do!"

Silently nodding his head, Kenma knew that this could be the worst possible idea he could agree to but it was also one of the only options available.

"Fine.."

Oikawa squealed, shaking poor Akaashi who stayed quiet while a small smile appeared on his face at his friend's rather ecstatic behavior.

"No."

Kenma immediately said as he looked at himself in the mirror, he wore a simple black vintage chiffon dress that reached midst his thighs. Thanks to Oikawa, his face had a small amount of makeup on it to make him look more feminine.

His long hair stayed the same but had a few clips on it as Oikawa claimed for it to be the crucial part of his look. It was like a girl had decided to take over his body and made him switch genders.

"But it looks perfect! I'd hit on you if I saw you at the club!"

Akaashi nodded, agreeing with the brunette as he sat down on Kenma's bed.

"It looks great Kenma, I think this could be the best option you have.."

His soft voice was heard as Oikawa stuck out his tounge at Kenma, bragging about on how Akaashi was actually on his side for once.

"See? Even Akaashi fully agrees with me!".

"Not really--"

"So you don't have a choice Ken-chan!"

The brunette walked up to him, lip gloss in hand as Kenma tried to avoid ever getting the liquid on his lips. Kenma had a habit of sometimes biting his lips so having to taste the lipgloss while doing so was a big no.

"Come on! Just a bit to make your lips shine!"

Despite his protests, Oikawa had managed to apply a bit of lipgloss on the male's thin lips. Taking one final look at the results, Oikawa smiled at the big transformation.

It was like Kenma had a twin sister, Akaashi nodded along, it was around 8:00 pm in the evening and Kenma had atleast an hour before Kuroo was to arrive at the club.

Taking one last look at himself, Kenma grabbed a pocket knife and stuffed it in his hidden pocket of the purse Oikawa had handed to him. Apparently it was from the girl he assassinated who's closet was full of purses he found.

"Goodluck! You better not die!"

Kenma let out a quiet chuckle at his friend's words, despite being a great assassin, he was still full of laughter and jokes as he claimed he didn't want to look boring.

Thanks to Akaashi, he had an uber that was already waiting for him as taking his care would be one of the stupidest ideas he could have. His small and petite figure let itself in the car, his small hands resting comfortably on his lap.

Here goes nothing..

After a suffering silence of 10 minutes, the uber came to a stop infront of a club that seemed to be near the alleyway Kuroo would take as a shortcut. Paying the driver a large sum of money, his small hands opened the car door then closing it shut. 

Taking one final deep breath, he pushed away all of the possible thoughts out of his mind before confidently walking inside, avoiding all of the creepers who cat called him.

Perverts..

Considering how biased the guard usually was, he was let in almost immediately after the male had a glance of his looks. I guess it was a good idea to actually cross dress or he would've had trouble getting in.

The music was blaring loudly with colorful lights flashing all over the place, there were people making out or were stupidly drunk enough to even start taking their clothes off.

He cringed at the sight, who in the world would even like it here? Definitely not him.

Kenma looked around for a possible tall, black haired male who could most probably be drinking while being surrounded by girls. Unfortunately, no male he has come across has matched the description so far.

As he was on the verge of giving up, he walked over to the counter area to order himself a glass of champagne to ease his mind. Every passing second was getting him even more exhausted.

Turning to his left, his eyes slightly widened as the male he has been looking for was sitting right there, bottles of alcohol surrounding him with his head on the counter.

Fixing his hair to his dress, he made sure that the pocket knives he had hidden in his purse and stuffed bra were completely unknown to the public eye.

Tucking in a strand of his hair behind his ear, Kenma confidently walked over to him, letting his entire body weight rely on a stool that was next to the slightly tipsy male.

It took a few seconds before Kuroo turned his way to him, head still resting on the counter with half lidded eyes as he was met with the sight of a pretty women who was drinking her glass of champagne elegantly.

She had short bleached hair with a small yet sexy figure that seemed to peek his interest even further. Their eyes met and Kuroo flushed under her gaze.

"Hey.."

"H-hello.."

Kenma nearly cursed himself out for stuttering, his voice was nowhere near of a girl which led him the only option to speak even softer than how he usually does.

Taking a look of the female infront of him from top to bottom, Kuroo couldn't help but bite his lower lip before ordering a bottle of pure wine for the two of them.

Pouring the bleached haired male a glass, he happily handed it to him. Kenma was unsure whether to take it but forced himself to do so to avoid suspicion from him.

"My name's Kuroo Tetsuro.."

His words were vague and barely understandable because of the blaring loud music that was basically making the both of them deaf to any other noise.

"What?"

Kuroo repeated his name, almost too many times for the blonde barely making out what he really said. Getting irritated by it, he immediately ordered an employee nearby to prepare them a private room with no noise or whatsoever.

Despite the employee's repeating that there was none available, they soon gave in after Kuroo offered them a butt load of cash for them to finally do his bidding. His cat like grin resurfaced as he faced Kenma, excited to get to know him.

Kenma deadpanned at the male, straightening his back as he sat in a more formal way on the stool. If he was so desperate to get rid of the blaring music, they could have just left instead of paying for some room.

Offering a hand to the bleached haired male, Kuroo had a smile on his face as Kenma hesitantly accepted the hand that was offered to him. So far, Kuroo Tetsuro hasn't acted like he stole important data from the data which was slightly ticking him off.

The two walked up the stairs as an employee had led them to the second floor where a private room was located, completely empty with only a few luxurious furniture and alcohol being present.

Fixing his hair from behind Kuroo, he made sure none of the makeup on him was smudged was ruined then rechecked the pocket knife to ensure it was hidden from the eyes of everyone.

Settling his entire weight on the leather sofa, Kuroo sat on the opposite sofa which was right infront of him. Clearing his throat, Kuroo poured the both of them drinks.

"As I said, the name's Kuroo Tetsuro.."

"I'm Ken--"

Kenma paused, taking a sip of his wine from the glass handed to him, trying to think of a possible fake feminine name he could use. It could be a random female name yet why couldn't he think of one?!

"Ken?"

"I'm Kenya Kaori.."

It was the first name that came to his mind, a random one but it'll have to do. Kuroo nodded his head, the room now being drowned in awkward silence with both not knowing what to say to one another.

Kuroo took another shot of vodka, taking in the burning sensation in his throat as Kenma eyed how many drinks he has been taking. Extending his hand, Kenma pretended to grab a piece of grape while dropping in a drug that could make him more drunk likes faster.

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm an office worker.."

He lied, making sure his every lie was believable for him to not suspect anything. The bed head male took a sponge cake from the plate, eating a forkful of it before taking a gulp of his drink, Kenma hiding a smirk that was starting to form on his face.

Perfect..

One gulp of it and he was already drunk and dizzy as hell by a few minutes later, Kuroo ended up lying on the couch while waiting for the driver to finally arrive.

As much as Kenma wanted to take the blow from there, there were hidden cameras everywhere that it would take him time to fully get rid of.

For now, he just has to be patient before finally getting everything over and done. 

\----------

Kenma walked from behind as Kuroo's guard had arrived to pick him up once again, thanks to his lies and Kuroo's drunken state, he had managed to convince the driver to take her along to his house.

Letting himself get comfortable into the black car, Kenma rechecked his purse to make sure his backup knife was still there along with a small microphone he could turn on any second to call for backup if needed.

Kuroo had his head resting on the blonde's shoulder, mouth full of all the sponge cakes he ate which he found amusing. He looked like a human chipmunk because of it.

"Miss, there are things at the little box you might need.."

The driver stated bluntly which earned Kenma's curiosity, eyeing the wooden box before slowly opening it to satisfy his curiosity. Inside were condoms and pills that caused him to flush at the sight of.

Not wanting to suspect anyone, Kenma shyly grabbed a packet of condom, stuffing it in his purse as he muttered a quick thank you to the driver who nodded his head.

A few minutes pass and the car has finally parked infront of a large yet modern house that looked similar to a mansion from the US. 

"I can't seem to help him to his room, would you mind?"

Kenma asked in a sickly sweet voice to woo the driver, immediately getting a nod as he walked behind them for him to lead the way to his master's room.

The house was big and the only reason for it not being lonely was the average amount of workers everywhere, as they reached his room, Kenma felt relieved that no one else was on the second floor.

"This is it, I'll see you in the morning miss.."

Bowing respectfully to Kenma, the driver left him and the drunken Kuroo alone in his room, in the dark.

Throwing away the small fan he had in his hand, Kenma took a deep breath as he eyed the passed out drunk male who looked defenseless and easy to kill.

Grabbing the pocket knife from his purse, he approached the male with a blank expression on his face. He never would've thought it would have been this easy to get rid of him.

"I'll be taking back our data and your life now.."

He mumbled, his eyes darkening while eyeing the passed out drunk male who laid comfortably with his blanket covering himself. Getting on the bed as he raised his knife to aim for Kuroo's neck, he striked immediately to get it over with.

Plunging the knife to his throat, Kenma saw the blood slowly ooze out of his neck, staining the perfectly white sheets while Kenma waited for a few seconds before taking it out.

But.. 

Kenma felt odd with everything, slowly leaning in to closely examine where he had stabbed him, he used his two small fingers to touch the oozing blood.

The substance was thicker than usual, did he have some sort of disease?

Upon closer inspection, his eyes widened in realization.

It was fake!

Before Kenma could do anything else, a hand had grabbed the both of his wrists, pinning him down onto the bed by the male he thought he had killed for sure.

The bed head turned his head away from Kenma as he spat out a sponge that was in his mouth since earlier. Kenma couldn't believe his eyes, he was faking it all along?!

"You're pretty clever, for not attacking me directly when we were alone and actually patiently waited.."

Kenma struggled underneath, completely underestimating the larger male's grip on him. Kuroo's free hand let itself inside Kenma's stuffed bra, taking out the extra pocket knife he had inside.

"Oi! Let me go pervert!"

He screamed, managing to free his leg to land a kick where the sun doesn't shine. Thanks to that, he had managed to get free from Kuroo's grasp and took the knife that fell on that floor.

Kuroo chuckled darkly, eyeing the smaller male who looked ready to attack him once again. Picking up the fallen purse on the bed, he took out the packet of condom to show.

Moving it around in his hand, he showcased the small glowing red dot on it to the blonde who was in disbelief of what he was showing.

The condom was a secret camera this entire time..

"You're a clever one Kenya-san, or should I say, Kenma?"

Tightening his grip on the knife, Kenma got ready to tackle him until Kuroo's hand held out in a stop motion. Opening his bedside drawer, he flaunted a printed copy of the government data he stole that was proof that they were, in fact, stealing money from innocent people.

"The government always try to cover up their mess.."

He said, playing with the two items in his hand while Kenma remained on keeping his guard up while he does so.

"So what would they do if I were to share this information to the world?"

He teased, Kenma getting even more irritated by the second.

"Obviously they would cover it up, but how?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

Kuroo stared deep into his eyes, smile growing more sinister.

"They'd obviously blame you! How believable would it be if they claimed it was the work of their employee who has tried to eliminate a man for covering it up?!"

Kuroo replayed Kenma's words, every bit of what he said before he had attempted to kill him.

"A simple edit of what you said could not only get you fired, but also falsely accused and end up in jail!"

Kenma bit the inside of his cheek, head facing down as he knew he had been cornered into a wall he couldn't escape. If he killed him now, it was obvious he had some sort of backup anyway.

"What do you want?.."

He grunted, sending an ice cold glare towards the taller male who grinned in victory, sitting down properly as he faced the blonde.

"Kill me, or atleast, try to.."

"What?"

"You can try and kill me as many times as you want, if you succeed, not only do you get my head, you also get the recording and data back..I haven't shared it to anyone.."

Kenma was perplexed, why would someone go through much trouble into stealing an important piece of data that could give them the title of a hero and give someone an opportunity to take it?

"Is there a catch?"

He asked warily, despite him looking sincere and completely sure of his every word, Kenma was still unsure if this man was just giving him an easy go to finish everything.

"There is, but it's a simple one.."

Raising his head, he stared at the male with curiosity lacing his eyes but even still, his guard was still kept up as he wanted to listen to what the catch might be.

"You can't harm the workers here and the same for them, they can't interrupt you trying to kill me either.."

"Is that it? Why are you even doing this?"

Kuroo paused, seeming to be deep in thought as he tried to think of a response to the blonde.

"I'll tell you when you manage to kill me!"

Kuroo grinned, showing his perfect white teeth with his eyes closed. Kenma grew even more confused, but decided to accept the condition.

"Fine.."

"And!"

The blonde paused, stopping what he was supposed to do as Kuroo was raising his hand.

"You can't kill me tonight! If you do, there's a hidden command I can give my laptop to for it to publish the information I have taken!"

Kenma gritted his teeth, sighing in defeat as he collected his things, wanting to go home as he felt as if he wasted his time to even actually trying.

"I'll be here tomorrow! Goodluck trying to kill me!"

"Shut up.."

He muttered before closing the door shut, heading outside where the driver was waiting for him to send him off thanks to Kuroo's orders.

This was going to be one long mission..

\----------

"Hold on there!"

Kuroo chuckled as his grip tightened on Kenma's thin wrist which struggled in his hold, eyes were sending him a glare that was cold as ice. It had been the day after last night and Kenma has tried multiple times on attempting to end his life for today with Kuroo always having the upper hand.

His calloused and rough hands released Kenma's soft yet thin wrist that had a red mark from his tight hold. Hissing at the slight pain, Kenma rubbed his hand to ease it, squinting his eyes at him with a visible frown on his face.

"Nice try Kitten, but it's not enough.."

He teased which earned him a hit from the smaller male who disapproved of the nickname, walking away to find another method to try and end his life. So far, none of his plans have ever gotten him close to landing even a small scratch on the male.

Kenma didn't know how else he could try and kill him, he tried drugging him to even waiting till he falls asleep yet he somehow always has his guard up 24/7. His patience was running low, he needed to find a way to get it over with.

Letting his body crash onto the leather couch in Kuroo's living room, he wanted to scream in frustration for all of his failed attempts into killing him.

He's never been the type to have a problem when it came to having a mission yet here he was, struggling to even land a single scratch on his new target.

A maid had walked up to him, holding out a carefully made envelope that had fancy writings and such on it.

"Please take this to Kuroo-sama as you are the only one allowed in his lab.."

She nervously asked of him, handing Kenma the black colored envelope that had beautiful gold linings as it's design. Walking back to Kuroo's lab, his small hand gently twisted the golden knob for the door to make no noise.

Aiming his pocket knife at the back of Kuroo's head, he threw it swiftly only for the bed head to dodge it effortlessly.

"Hey!"

"You got a letter.."

"Ah, is it Hinata's invitation letter?"

Hinata's birthday was only a couple of days away, sadly, it wouldn't be as magical as his own boyfriend, Kageyama, was killed.

Kenma had to admit he felt a slight guilt inside of him for ending the life of his friend's own lover buy he didn't have a choice. The jet black male had betrayed the government by trying to sell private information about them.

"It says I could bring a plus one, wanna come?"

Usually, Kenma would do the obvious and reject the offer as it means people but it was Shoyou's birthday for crying out loud. He has to attend to atleast cheer his friend up from the loss of his lover.

He'd be an idiot to not attend and console his friend who was currently dealing with grief.

"I already have an invite sent through text, I don't need to be someone's plus one.."

"You two know each other?"

"We're friends, we met way before I killed his boyfriend.."

"What?.."

"Kageyama was selling information about the government, what's done was done.."

"Aren't you atleast a bit guilty for doing so?"

"It's stupid to feel down after killing a target.."

"Then feel sad for him as a friend.."

"Huh?"

Kuroo faced him, staring deep into his eyes as he folded the black envelope. His eyes held sincerity instead of mischief for once.

"If you can't grief about it as his killer, do it as his friend.."

"How does that make a difference?"

"People can be different because of their jobs, like for example,"

Kuroo placed a hand on his cheek, getting Kenma to nearly land a punch on him for doing so. His hands backed down after he saw the serious expression held on his face as the room's atmosphere changed drastically.

"The Kenma I see and am talking to right now looks like someone who's never felt any real love in his life, someone who thinks he needs to act tough to survive in this world. Like a stray cat who's yet to be tamed by the right person."

The said male yanked his head away before trying to land a clean stab on the male, only for it to be caught by Kuroo once again.

How in the world did he read him like an open book?

Panting softly, Kenma sent a cold glare towards him, despite the glare, his eyes were filled with so much emotions that he couldn't decipher what it truly was.

"I don't know what you're talking about.."

Sending one final look towards Kuroo, Kenma stormed out of the lab to catch some fresh air for himself. He hated it when people assumed they knew how he felt, as if anyone could just randomly understand what his life is like.

\---------

Kenma fixed his attire for what seemed to be the fifth time tonight as he patiently waited for Kuroo to finally arrive. Hearing the light, familiar footsteps, Kenma effortlessly threw a knife to where the sound was coming from.

"Jeez, can you atleast not try and kill me for tonight?"

He joked, taking the knife back before tossing it back to the blonde who didn't respond. Both males began making their way inside the large home where alot of people were present.

Hinata stood by a table as he waited for the last two guests to finally arrive, spotting Kenma from the side, he sent a wave their way, a smile on his face as he was glad Kenma actually came instead of declining.

"Hey!" He greeted, earning a head pat from Kuroo to return the greeting.

"Hey, sorry for your loss chibi.." the male shook his head, his slightly puffy red eyes being obvious as he wiped a slight tear from the side of his face.

"Thank you, I'm just glad he's in a better place.."

"Yeah, he was a good guy.."

Kuroo glanced at Kenma from the side, seeing his eyes shine with guilt at the mention of the now deceased male that he once considered an acquaintance. He was lucky Hinata didn't catch up to why he looked too gloomy.

"You're guilty, admit it.."

He whispered to the shorter male as Hinata led them to the food table, sending shivers down his spine at the sudden feeling of his breath being felt from his neck.

"I don't."


End file.
